Egoísta
by KatFics2013
Summary: A veces para poder amar correctamente a una persona, debes amarte a ti misma. Eso fue lo que no entendí. OS.


_Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es completamente_ _ **mía**_ _._

 _ **. . . . . . .**_

 **Egoísta**

El amor no está en mí, sino más bien contra mí. Estoy lastimada. Me lastimaron. Como sea. Significa lo mismo.

Estoy enamorada desde hace dos años y medio. Hace casi un año, el que yo consideraba era el mayor amor de mi vida, se mudó de la ciudad. No lo puedo culpar, sus padres lo decidieron y él tuvo que ceder. Incluso así, él quiso estar conmigo aunque hubiesen miles de kilómetros entre nosotros. Lo amaba. Lo amo. Pero ya no sé si él a mí.

Les contaré brevemente mi historia:

Fuimos novios desde que él iba en primero de secundaria (él tenía 13, yo tenía 14). Nos conocimos en la escuela, era un chico muy popular, yo era una niña más o menos invisible, pero él puso sus ojos en mí. Fue el primero en hablarme, no podía despegar mi vista del celular porque por mensajes era tan tierno y en persona me hablaba de cosas más divertidas que tiernas, estaría nervioso de estar junto a mí, tal vez, tanto como yo me ponía nerviosa al estar junto a él.

Me pidió ser su novia dos meses después conocernos, me dio un peluche gigante que casi estaba tan grande como la mitad de mi cuerpo y me besó. Sabía a fresa. Él había estado comiendo una paleta antes de eso, convencido de que no me besaría, pero lo hicimos. Y fue la sensación más maravillosa para mí, porque lo estaba besando a él.

Tuvimos una buena relación, tuvimos percances pero nos amábamos más que cualquier obstáculo que pudiera haber entre nosotros.

Mientras él vivía en la ciudad, terminamos una vez. Teníamos muchas peleas por las amigas de él y los amigos míos. Dejamos que mucha gente se interpusiera y decidiera por nuestra relación y eso nos afectó bastante.

Fue un día después de su cumpleaños. Lo vi en la salida de la escuela como siempre, lo besé, lo llené de amor por sus 14 años y le regalé un monito que representaba todo el amor que había dentro de mí para él.

Pero teníamos peleas.

Tuvimos una pelea demasiado fuerte un día después. Terminamos. Le lloré por más de tres semanas hasta que me cansé de llorar, y (porque era y soy una persona inmadura) decidí que la mejor forma de olvidarme de él era conseguir alguien que pudiese ocupar el vacío que dejó dentro de mi corazón.

Conseguí un nuevo amigo en mi búsqueda de amor perfecto, bueno, más bien era un viejo amigo con el que nunca había interactuado lo suficientemente bien.

Lo conocí en un día lluvioso mientras esperaba a Edward. Se llamaba Jacob. Él siempre estuvo enamorado de mí, pero como tenía novio no recibía de mí ni una cuarta parte de la atención que él quería. Aun así, él seguía siendo mi amigo. Es un buen tipo.

Siempre trataba de estar conmigo pero lo negaba, e iba directamente a parar en el tema de que no superaba a mi ex (situando esto en mi muy desordenada línea del tiempo, estoy hablando de cuando Edward me dejó por primera vez, y él seguía viviendo en la ciudad).

Jacob era bueno, pero no era para mí. Nunca lo fue y creo que nunca lo será. Sólo amigos.

En mi búsqueda de amor me encontré con Tyler. Era dulce, atento y me causaba nerviosismo verlo en las salidas escolares.

Entonces, cuando empecé a ver a Tyler, Edward reaccionó.

 _ **¿Quién era el tipo con el que estabas hablando hoy?**_

Fue su mensaje después de casi mes y medio sin hablar.

 _¿Acaso te debo explicaciones?_

 _ **Sí.**_

 _No lo creo._

 **Dímelo, Bella.**

 _Somos amigos, Edward. Se llama Tyler._

 _ **Ahh, vale.**_

No le contesté y no insistió, pero unos días después comenzó a hablarme en la escuela. Como tonta, caí. Tyler nos vió besándonos cerca de su lugar de entrenamiento un día y jamás volví a hablar con él. Pero estaba con Edward, era feliz, y como yo era egoísta, él no me importó.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de estar con Edward de nuevo, seguí hablándole a Jacob. Y Jacob siguió intentándolo. Un día, saliendo de mi clase de danza, vi que tenía miles de llamadas perdidas de mi novio. Él estaba llorando.

"¿Por qué seguiste hablando con él?"- me reprochaba-"Yo te amo, Bella, ¡eres mía! Y seguiste hablando con él y estoy tan lastimado."

Seguimos peleando durante horas hasta que él se tranquilizó y me dijo que no importaba, que me amaba más de lo que se sentía herido. Me perdonó. Y dejé el tema de Jacob por la paz, y a Jacob también.

¡Pero nuestros problemas no podían terminar! Un día muy caluroso de agosto me pidió verme. Le dije que estaba muy ocupada y entonces me llamó.

"Sé que no quieres verme, que tienes tarea, que no puedes salirte de tu casa así porque sí. Pero diablos, necesito tenerte."

"¿A qué te refieres?"- Claro que sabía a qué se refería, habíamos estado hablando de eso, pero sólo llevábamos año y medio de la relación. Y quería que fuera dulce y perfecto.

"Mis papás, Bella. Me voy."

"¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Le pasó algo a tus papás?"

"Mi papá se va a ir a San Francisco. Y tengo que ir con él. A vivir"

Lloré, lloré como nunca había llorado. Creo que esa fue la peor noche de mi vida. Lo que consideraba bueno en mi existencia dejaría de estar junto a mí en cuestión de días y no había tenido valor de decírmelo porque creía que lo dejaría. ¡Qué chico tan más tonto, por Dios! Si era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

Un 12 de agosto hicimos el amor. Y todo fue dulce y perfecto. No lo cambiaría por nada. Lo besé, lo sentí durante horas. Éramos muy jóvenes para eso, pero poco me importó, él ya se iba a ir y no sabía que nos depararía el destino después de eso. Pero estaba segura de algo: no importaba lo que fuera a pasar, no me arrepentiría jamás.

El 14 de agosto de 2017 él se marchó. Ese día entré a la preparatoria. Hice nuevas amigas y él hizo nuevos amigos, me sentí muy celosa. La distancia estaba haciendo un hoyo gigante en mí que, en ese entonces, estaba dispuesta a ignorar, pues lo amaba más de lo que los celos significaban para mí.

En septiembre, un mes después de que se fuera, él volvió. Era cumpleaños de su papá y estuvimos juntos toda una semana completa. Esa vez, hicimos el amor en un motel y no fue incómodo como la primera, más bien, creo que fue incluso mejor.

Pero en octubre todo cambió. Mis celos eran más, y los momentos románticos por video llamada se volvieron peleas estúpidas provocadas por razones aún más estúpidas. Entonces, terminamos un 15 de octubre por la noche en una llamada seca y sin sentimiento. Aunque lo había, por supuesto que sí, ¡lo amaba con toda mi alma! Pero mi orgullo me venció.

Unos días después mis amigas me presentaron a Mike. Él era un soplo de aire fresco. De mi edad, divertido, coqueto y algo inocente. Era lo contrario de mí, y cometió el error de enamorarse de alguien que no se había sacudido los pies de sus relaciones pasadas. Yo fui egoísta, por supuesto que sí, la verdad no me molesta decir que soy una persona mala porque es la verdad. Edward también era malo. Pero estábamos unidos, todas esas piezas rotas parecían complementarse cuando estábamos juntos él y yo.

Mike fue lindo, lo besé unas cuantas veces y lo ilusioné.

Un día, sin embargo, estábamos caminando por la calle y chocamos con Edward. Él trató de hablar conmigo, pero lo ignoré. Era mala, pero no le haría eso a Mike ni por Edward ni por nadie, aunque sabía que a Mike no le molestaría que me detuviera a hablar con mi ex, porque él era lindo y confiaba en mí.

Edward me mandó un mensaje esa misma noche.

" _ **Te amo. ¿Por qué estás con otro? Yo no he estado con nadie. Sólo ha pasado un mes, Bella, por favor explícame porque quiero llorar."**_

" _Estaba herida y necesitaba curarme, pero no funciona así. A fin de cuentas no puedo sentirme completamente bien con él aunque lo intente con todas mis fuerzas. Yo también te amo."_

" _ **¿Lo besaste?"**_

" _No."_ Mentí.

" _ **¿te tocó?"**_

" _¡Por supuesto que no!"_ esta vez no estaba mintiendo.

" _ **Te comprendo, Bella. Quieres olvidarme, pero no vas a poder porque estoy en tu sangre, en tus huesos y eres para mí desde el momento en que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, tú y yo. Te comprendo en serio, Bella, pero no comparto para nada la forma en la que dices sentir amor. Pero tampoco comprendo la mía. Estamos mal, esto es tóxico. Pero quiero tenerte porque estar envenenado jamás se sintió tan bien"**_

" _Yo también te amo. Eso es todo lo que sé"_

Fue extraño porque esta vez no volvimos. Mantuvimos conversaciones en las cuales la mayoría de las veces trataban de cómo había ido nuestro día y cosas así. Pero jamás volvimos a pronunciar la palabra amor y yo seguía con Mike.

Aunque suene extraño, me sentía miserable. Quería decirle a Mike que lo dejara, que esto no era amor, que lo que sentía por mí era tonto y que en cuanto más rápido se olvidara de mí mejor sería para él. Pero no lo hice, seguí besándolo para llenar mi vacío y seguí hablando con Edward. Porque yo era mala, era egoísta y estoy envenenada. Y él estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no darse cuenta de lo que hacía a sus espaldas, pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Yo era desconfiada. Yo no creía en que él de verdad no tuviera a alguien porque yo hacía cosas sin decírselas. Eso estaba mal. La raíz de mi inseguridad hacia nuestra relación no era él, sino yo. Estaba podrida y poco a poco iba pudriendo lo que él tenía para ofrecerme, o lo que Mike me ofrecía sin esperar nada a cambio.

Estuve un mes así, nadando en lo incierto.

La verdad es que jamás me he considerado una persona mentalmente incompleta, pero estoy rota porque yo quiero estarlo. Nadie me ha hecho nada. Sólo soy tonta. Edward me dio su amor y yo lo fui destrozando poquito a poco con mis inseguridades que no tenían ningún procedente. Y sabía que no era todo mi culpa, que él también la tenía por aparecerse solamente cuando sentía que ya estaba en filo de perderme.

Es tan difícil amar a una persona cuando no te amas a ti misma. Y creo que de eso se trata mi historia, de que cuando una se enamora de alguien sin estar verdaderamente enamorado de ti, significa que no quieres ni siquiera a esa persona de verdad. Y aun así, y comprendiendo todo esto de una manera más profunda me doy cuenta que no he cambiado nada. No pienso hacerlo.

¡Es que, carajo! Es tan difícil. No puedes simplemente despertar un día con la resolución de todos tus problemas en una lámpara con un genio dentro. Tenía tantos detalles físicos que de alguna manera me llamaban a odiarme. AS pesar de que Edward había besado cada uno de esos lugares que yo estaba predestinada odiar.

Era tan tonta, como una niña pequeña vagando en una ciudad llena de habitantes, con el corazón lleno de ilusiones de que un día podré mejorar. Siento a kilómetros lo que se le puede llamar paz mental y a metros bajo tierra lo que alguien normal llamaría amor propio. Soy un desastre.

Estamos en mayo de 2018. En aproximadamente dos meses volveré a ver a Edward todos los días. Quiero ver qué pasará con él y conmigo. Pero antes quiero saber en qué terminará mi historia, porque claramente esta historia no es de mi amor por Edward, sino de mi claro desamor conmigo misma.

 _ **. . . . . .**_

 **Bueno, esta historia está basada en mi vida. Y sí, efectivamente mi amor se fue. Pero regresará a mí, espero. Esto por el momento se queda como OS porque aún no sé el final de la historia, mi vida apenas se está escribiendo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Con amor,**

 **Kat.**


End file.
